User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Epic cards
It’s been a while since I made a ranking card list. After 4 months, I think I should make a update version of the epic cards , and here is it! Note: the brackets means the card ranking in the last list. 22. Clone (20) Let’s all agree with it. Clone is the worst epic for almost 1 year. The cloned troops are too fragile, with popular tornadoes all around, Clone is just weak, I know Rage is risky, but somewhat clone is riskier as it cost more, it’s a lot easy to stop. I don’t think Clone is the worst spell right now, but c’mon supercell when will you buff the clone? 21. Mirror (N/A) I didn’t rank mirror in the last list because I thought it was just copying. But now I reconsider, I think Mirror should be in this list. The bottom 2 unfortunately. Mirror’s +1 elixir does NOT worth it, without the extra cost, I think it could possibly be the middle, but now, it’s just bad 20. Freeze (15) Unfortunately, Freeze has reached the bottom 3 this time. With Tornado, I think Freeze is not good anymore, hog Freeze? Tornado the hog to the king. EBarbs Freeze? Say hello to the rocket. Graveyard Freeze ? Leave it to the poison................ it’s too easy to stop now. Also, thanks to it’s 4 elixir cost, it’s much more risky than the Rage spell, Freeze is also outclassed by the Ice Spirit as it only cost 1 elixir only! I have an interesting idea to bring back Freeze: all frozen troops will hit and move slower for 4 seconds after being defrosted. 19. Cannon Cart (N/A) Cannon Cart was buffed recently, and it has saw a slight rise, Cannon Cart deals good damage, but it is overall still to fragile, especially when Cart is down, The Cannon is especially weak since cannon is one of the worst cards currently , I know it can defend with high damage, but yeah, Guards definitely took away its shine, and it can be easily stopped by any swarm before they got zapped/logged. But when Cart is down, it’s somehow a great distraction to Hog Riders. I think Cannon Cart still deserve a bit more buff, because I think we can all agree that the Guards are better than Cannon Cart, better than the bottom 3 at least! 18. Guards (19) Speaking of Guards..........Guards aren’t too bad overall, but who uses them instead of Goblin Gang? I agree, Guards are underrated instead of underwhelming, it’s a lot more reliable than Skeleton Army as it can’t be killed by Zap, as well as defending a lot of dangerous troops, they’re also a bit stronger than regular skeletons! However, their DPS is fairly weak for 3 elixir, and it seems like Dark Prince totally outshined the ruthless bone bros. As he not only he deals area damage and charge, his shield can survive a log. Still, don’t say that Guards are bad, they just need a slight buff, they’re still better than the Cannon Cart. 17. Giant Skeleton (16) Giant skeleton barely made it through the bottom 5. We all know, in 1v1,it’s garbage as he’s too easy to stop and PEKKA is way better, but his bomb is a dangerous threat on both offense and defence. He can ruin a big push, so he’s deadly in 2v2. However, he’s a relatively weak otherwise as troops might escape the bomb, and he’s too weak normally. I think he needs a rework, so he can be a lot more threatful in 1v1 BUT tone him down in 2v2. This should promote bigger pushes in 2v2, but less in 1v1. 16. Rage (18) Rage is definitely NOT the best card, but it’s not THAT bad either, it’s a high risk high reward card, speeding up troops for 2 elixir only. But it lacks something badly, where it can do in Clash of clans: Damage boost. Rage was OP in COC but a pretty underrated card in Clash royale. Also, there’s a chance that the troops will die before you rage them, making a total waste of 2 elixir , also, it’s easily countered by Wiz/Baby/Exenado, but you can still win with it, so it isn’t the bottom 5. 15. Lightning (11) I HATE the Lightning , but that's not the reason I put it that low. I just want to give other cards a chance. Lightning was nerfed recently (THANK YOU SUPERCELL!!!), causing beatdown decks weaker, also, Lightning can only hit 3 targets, and the damage is nowhere as strong as the Rocket. Just like Poison, Fireball and Rocket is usually a better option, although lightning can stun, making it great against inferno tower, beatdown deck usually rely on it. I still want the Lightning to be nerfed, BADLY! 14. Bowler (7) Bowler has the biggest drop in this list, From 7th all the way down to 14th. The reason behind is definitely the Executioner outclassing him badly as bowler can't hit air. But he's nowhere as weak as the other epics, so he isn't too low. Bowler has high HP, and every hit can knockback troops. But he has really poor DPS, so his OP period only lasted for 5 months because the Executioner. Now, bowler is slightly underpowered, he needs a slight rework with a lot better DPS but less HP or Knockback effect 13. Prince (11) The Prince is too easy to stop, but just like the Bowler, compared to the other epic cards, he is nowhere as weak, so I decided to put him 13th . Prince's famous part is his charge, which will deal double damage if he hits something, he's also pretty great on defence because he has the same advantage as the Bowler: his high HP, not only that, his damage is really high, but he's too easy to overwhelm and because of his lower cost without splash, he's a lot less reliable than the PEKKA and Dark Prince. Because of it, I prefer using him on ambushing opponents. Still like him a bit, but I don't think he should be distracted too easily to make him a truly ambushing card. 12. Poison (13) The Poison is a fairly decent card, but out of all DAMAGING spells, it has to be one of the worst. While still ranked decently, Poison's overtime damage is too unreliable, Fireball is a much better option as it's direct damage is more reliable . However unlike fireball, it's damage is enough to kill Musketeers and Wizards. It can counter a lot pretty well, but I think poison need a slightly longer duration so it can truly hard counter Barbarians and Witches. I like the slow down poison instead of this poison though! WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME BECAUSE OF THE NEXT ONE 11. X-Bow (17) As we all know, X-Bow shockingly, was buffed with a faster deployment time, and it became a decent card to use, it's easy to stop, but played correctly ouch! X-Bow, although tough to use, is a good win condition (Except for 2v2, X-Bow sucks at 2v2), a great card on defence, which allows it to snipe down glass cannons. But again it's too easy to stop, so it can't reach the top 10 unfortunately. Still, comment down below if you love/hate X-Bow and do you think it deserves the buff. 10. Witch (8) Witch is one of the deadliest card in low arenas, but once you past arena 10, she isn’t really that threatening, she spawns spawns skeleton, so she can be used as a distraction, and if you ignore her, she’ll tank for her skeletons and deal heavy damage, so she’s really good against tanks. But she isn’t too reliable as her skeletons can be countered easily, so with splash damage supports, she might be a bit weak. Still, thanks to her HP which survives fireball, I think she’s slightly more reliable than skeleton Army, but not as dangerous , so she’s only one place behind skeleton Army! 9. Skeleton Army (2) Skeleton Army was a failure until October last year, where they made the Army a lot more powerful and cheaper, and it was an instant success! Unfortunately, just like the Witch, it was soon realized it’s way too easily countered, making it from OP to normal. Still it’s pretty versatile card as it defends PEKKA or any dangerous troops. Skeleton Army has the highest DPS in the game , but their HP? Ugh, so it’s better to use it on defence. It shuts down almost anything , but again, their HP is too low to be reliable, although it’s still a great card, hopefully one day they become a lot more reliable . 8. Dark Prince (14) Remember when I said Dark prince is good but underrated? Now, although Dark Prince’s usage still isn’t that high, he became a lot more powerful, and a lot of my friends told me how good he is now, he has the 4th best win rate in arena 11, and the reason he’s also one of my favorite card is because not only his high HP (including shield) and charge, his area damage is my favorite part, he might be easy to stop, even Skeleton Army could, but hey, Valkyrie and Witch are the only splash damage troops that survive skeleton army. Dark Prince’s high HP can also allow him to defeat some of the stronger cards, even Mega Knight! Love the Dark Prince, happy to see he finally gets the respect he deserve as he took over the battle ram. I think he’s really balanced since he can beat up lots of dangerous troops, but not too dangerous himself. 7. Goblin Barrel (9) The Goblin Barrel just gets better and better everyday! It’s a great offensive card on log bait decks, dealing high DPS, also, you can try fooling your opponent by placing the barrel somewhere else. Goblin Barrel can also synergies well with the skeleton barrel, tanking each other, although easy to counter, the Goblin Barrel is possibly a dangerous win condition that can’t be ignored. Unfortunately, easily countered by log or tornado, Goblin Barrel is still great though! 6. Balloon (6) I still hate the Balloon, but I don’t think it gives me as much threat anymore. It deals an insane Damage per strike, and with decent HP, Balloon sure is a vengeful win condition. The Balloon can basically pair well with any tank, whether is the Golem, the lava hound or even the Mega Knight, the Balloon is like cancer, that’s why I hate the Balloon so much before. However, Minion Horde really shuts it down , so if you’re using the Balloon, always support it Wizard or Baby Dragon. I think it’s instant bomb should be nerfed though. But otherwise, I don’t really have a big deal with the balloon anymore. 5. Tornado (5) Now our top 5 epics.......Tornado is the king of trolls, especially deadly in 2v2 since it can be used against deadly cards like Hog Rider by pulling them to the king, activating them, it’s also an amazing defensive card as it can stall troops, allowing Wizard/Baby Dragon/Executioner to swipe them all down. Out of all DAMAGING spells, tornado is the only one that doesn’t affect towers unfortunately, so it’s pretty bad on offence. Still a good card! Oh by the way........ WHY AM I SO BAD AT TORNADOES????? 4. Golem (4) Golem has always been the top win conditions. Having the highest HP in the game, the Golem is a real pain. Although easily countered by swarms, can use his death damage to destroy anything. And nothing can stop the Golemites. Unfortunately nobody really cares since Golemites are really weak. Still, with support units, unless you have log or arrows, nothing , not even PEKKA can stop the Golem, not to mention each strike can deal heavy damage. You really need to bring something against him, otherwise good luck. Although cost a heavy 8 elixir, it’s worth it. 3. P.E.K.K.A. (12) P.E.K.K.A. has the biggest jump since the last list! From 12th all the way up to 3rd. I remembered that 8-12 months ago, I used to laugh at the PEKKA, why? Slow and easy to stop. But ever since the deployment time reduction, I realized that PEKKA is still weak on offence, but she’s an unstoppable defensive unit, a lot more unstoppable than the Knight. PEKKA is the best “anti-cancer” card in the game now, she shuts down literally any ground cards that a lot of you hates (Elite Barbarians, Royal Giant, or even the most powerful legendary, Mega Knight). Being a lot more reliable than Skeleton Army on killing Golem, Giant etc., PEKKA can also used as a counterpush, PEKKA is definitely the best defensive troop. 2. Baby Dragon (1) Just like the PEKKA, I used to laugh at the Baby Dragon , and I’m sure you all understand why. Bad damage. But as meta changes, and the slight range boost, Baby Dragon emerged from the most underpowered cards into one of the deadliest card in the game. Why? People realize that how tanky Baby Dragon is, and his splash damage also made him an amazing counter to the Minion Horde , making him OP on defence and supporting (Not as OP as Executioner though as his damage is still low), ignore him, you’ll suffer more than 700 damage as he hits faster than Executioner, he’ll chip more. If anyone doesn’t know, he’s a card that I once laughed at, but now my he’s my all time favorite card. 1. Executioner (3) And our epic card winner, You’ve all expected this.........As Night Witch entered, Executioner has suddenly became one of the most overpowered cards, tornado is also at the top 5, and he’ll be unstoppable as long as tornado is at his side. Even without it, he’s still threatening. Executioner, has an impressive amount of HP, he have mediocre damage, but the boomerang attack really made him overpowered, ignore him, he’ll get 500 damage off your tower, he’s the best splash damage dealer, for me. Needs a nerf as he got new glitch, and I don’t want him to be cancer, I think he deserved a 5% HP nerf. Because of it, in my next “top 5 cards to counter ???” Blog post, I’ll be doing the Executioner. So this is it for my epic card ranking. Do you agree or disagree? Comment down below! Category:Blog posts